These Tiny Little Things
by SaySaeri
Summary: AU. It all started when An decided to bring her little chibi neko person Ritsu to school with her, and he decides to approach loner little chibi neko person Masamune... And then all these fluttery feelings emerge. Completed for now (Will put in epilogue later when it's companion is done and finished)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi~ **

**Yes, I've been thinking about this a while. **

**This, and then a Romantica one. **

**For my purposes I will be using the term chibi neko person/etc., or little chibi neko person/etc. or tiny little kitty people/etc. or etc. **

* * *

Some few girl friends crowded around in the courtyard, hovering over as they all tried talking to their fellow classmate.

Giggling, a dark, short haired one prodded her gently on the shoulder. "Show us!"

"Is it a boy?" One asks.

"No, it has to be a girl! Isn't it, Kohinata-san?" Another asks. Murmurs erupt even more.

"Quiet!" An says loudly, trying not to be annoyed. She had her hand in her school bag, stroking her new, trembling family member in assurance. "You're scaring him!" Whispers rose of the gender.

"You got a boy?!"

"What's his name?"

"Let us see him!"

"Guys, stop it!" An says, now annoyed. "You're scaring him!" She repeats, serious. "He's not used to so much people!"

Hearing the 'sorry's passing around, and most importantly, silence, she brings out her little friend.

With barely contained squeals, the girls hovering over watched with excited eyes as An brought out her little chibi neko person. Their were stories of soul mates associated with the tiny beings, who have popped up occasionally throughout the decades. No one knows were exactly they come from, and some countries consider them fairies. They lived almost as long as everyone else, keeping in mind accident rates.

He was a frightened little thing, shaking in her smooth palms, he fit right into her hands. In reality he was about An's age, and in a few years after growing a few centimeters, he will be fully grown, just like her- but just tiny.

His brown and sort of reddish hair was groomed and currently parted in the center, and his kitty ears were down in fear. He had green eyes that seemed to be a mix of avocado and dark olive and another green. His skin was about as fair as An's. To their added squeals of 'adorable' he was wearing dark pants and a light sweater the color of their school uniforms.

"This is Ritsu," An chirps happily, and Ritsu looks up at her before bowing politely and quickly to the other girls. His tail swished around, relaxed after finding the crowd no longer that intimidating.

"Aww, he's so cute!"

Ritsu mewled in response, before looking past them, more interested in the cherry blossoms floating around everywhere.

And that's when he noticed him.

A dark-haired chibi neko person lounging on a branch, looking bored with his brown and slightly amber eyes. He was wearing dark pants and a white dress shirt, much like the male students taking off their black uniform jacket. He batted his tiny hands about, lazily catching cherry blossom petals.

Cocking his head a little in curiosity, Ritsu then mewls out loudly, trying to get his attention.

* * *

Hearing a mewl in his direction, Masamune looked down at the crowd of girls before finally seeing Ritsu, who suddenly stiffed when he was caught.

Masamune then looked away, not interested in chatting with another chibi neko person. Especially sheltered, pure looking ones who seemed like he wouldn't last a minute in his shoes. His tail swished, irritated with such thoughts of his uncaring owners who fought constantly. They had found and picked him up as a baby kit thinking it was a good sign in their relationship.

Apparently not. Not that he cared.

"Eh, that's a stray." He hears a girl say to An, sitting on the bench with Ritsu. "He's been hanging around here causing all kinds of trouble." He rolls his eyes. All he did was linger in the library and outside, doing nothing destructive.

"You wouldn't want to be hanging around him, he looks dirty," another girl cooed to Ritsu, petting him affectionately. Masamune scoffs from his branch; really, the nerve of some people. They didn't know him, basing him only on assumptions from when he found the school a great place to hang around to get away from home.

Now he wished he had claws like an actual cat.

...

Being in the library brought calm to Masamune's nerve, immersing himself in a book open on a chair while he read from the table. If the book was up to his level, the words would become a little too big so this was a taxing solution to the reading problem. After finishing both pages he'd have to move from his comfortable position to turn the page and go back up.

Hearing a small mewl of greeting, he looked over in surprise seeing the green eyed chibi neko person, shyly approaching.

From the side of his vision he can see the other's owner, An, eyeing him warily before going off with her friend to another section of the library.

[I'm Ritsu!] Ritsu meowed quietly, feeling hopeful that he'd make a friend.

Masamune turns back to his book, contemplating. [Masamune.]

[What are you reading?] Ritsu asks shyly, moving a little closer, hesitant. [Can I read with you?]

[...Sure.]

At the end of the day, back on the guest bed at his owners' house, Masamune refused to believe that he actually enjoyed reading with the other chibi neko person.

The little flutter in his heart said otherwise though, and he couldn't help but feel a little angry; he didn't understand why he felt this way.

* * *

**Don't worry, this fanfic will be only a few chapters. I'm sure of that. **

**What do you think? Any questions? I'm trying not to explain too much until later chapters...**

**To humans they mewl and meow a little like a cat but to each other they speak normally to each other. They can communicate with cats... **

**They can speak a little to the humans, it takes a long while though. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Nanana nana na~**

**Wwooot. Oh, and Ritsu doesn't call Masamune 'senpai' and stuff cause the word doesn't register to him yet, even when hearing An and other people call other classmates that. **

* * *

Weeks pass, and Ritsu loved spending time with his new friend.

...Friend? The little chibi neko person cocks his head, confused at the word as he waited for An to get ready for school. Friend didn't seem like a good way to describe it. Hm... Do friends give you tingly feelings all the time? The only times he recalled feelings like that was when his parents told him about how they fell in love. Ritsu blushed a little.

Was that it?

"What's wrong?" He looks up to see An in her uniform, brushing her hair that reached to her upper back; she was planning to grow it out. Giggling now, she sets her brush down to walk to her closet.

Ritsu's little space consisted of a doll house An had played with; a two story, formerly open-close, that can be carried anywhere. Set on the other end of her desk in front of her window, the half doll house was permanently open (the other half with the part that came together to form the whole house was discarded due to accident when An was little) and Ritsu's little bed area was on the first floor.

An had brought it to herself to decorate it a little with green curtains, a small comfy couch, and a little clothes rack. Most of his clothes weren't on there though- they're in a drawer of An's dresser.

On the window sill, Ritsu walked up to the little pot soaking up the weather, a bud rising in the center of the dirt.

His parents had given it to him when he was little- telling him to take it with him if he were to ever leave them- and it never grew until now; he pokes the soft bud, a pale yellow-green. They told him that it had to do with growing up, but how? He turns the pot so the other side can receive the coming afternoon sunlight.

Now that he thought about it, they made him pour the dirt himself after giving him the tiny pot. He never put a seed in there, so how was it growing? His parents told him he'd understand when he grows up, but for now he had no idea. Was it maybe like an adult-automatic common knowledge thing?

"Ritsu," he was picked up and onto An's shoulder. "Let's go."

* * *

Hearing more and more of slamming doors, Masamune stayed under the pillow of the guest bed, his ears down. As much as he hated this, he couldn't leave. Not for too long anyway- one of them would notice out of nowhere and scold him.

He didn't want to go to the school today. His legs felt tired after trying to attempt high jumps from the stairs in the house. Coming to and from school wasn't a good idea.

Tomorrow though, Ritsu might probably fuss over him, worried, and maybe share his lunch again...

For some reason he couldn't wait for that. Why? He got out from under the pillow, suddenly feeling smothered and hot.

After shaking his head to hopefully clear it in vain, he goes to look out of the room to go downstairs and out the door once the coast was clear.

...

The backyard was a calm place. No one hardly goes out here besides him (from the house at least), and gardeners were hired once a month to clean and snip any unwanted weeds or over growth so it was always looking pretty.

Hopping off the small steps of the back porch, he then walks to the under of a bush cluster behind the only tree in the backyard.

He had recalled hearing his owners clash for the first time in his childhood. The ruckus went to far in one setting, so he ran out here to breathe. Hearing something moments later about 'throwing it off in the bushes', Masamune's little tinier self went out looking through the bushes to pass the time.

That was when he found it minutes later: a small, empty pot on its side with a dirt stained note. Although he couldn't read it, Masamune smelled his own faint scent along with two others. Was it his real parents?

He had wanted to move it, but seeing that it would trail dirt inside the house and on him, he decided not to. His owners would yell at him. Instead, he moved it from its side to standing straight up on the ground. And left it like that.

So, throughout the years he would visit it, that pot and dirt clump around it that for some reason nothing grew.

Until now.

Masamune stared at the bud rising out from the pot with wide eyes; upon further investigation, he saw that it was growing out from a crack at the bottom.

The bud was a pale green- when he touched towards the end towards him he felt soft petals, tilting up to see what was clearly pink petals peeping out from the covering bud.

What happens now? Does he water it- does it even need water? This felt like something he should have been told about, and now he was a little lost.

Hearing his name being called, Masamune awkwardly pat the bud before leaving to go back into the house.

* * *

[A-are you okay?] Ritsu asks him, for the second time the next day, worried.

[Yeah...] Masamune mumbles, the both of them walking along a shelf to pick out a book. He was too focused on the hand holding his as they walked to add more words; Ritsu had almost fell so he reached out, and action that felt suddenly natural.

And it didn't help that this happened three shelf climbs back, so he was asking himself why he was still holding his hand. Ritsu didn't seem to mind though.

...

There seemed to be something in the air now, Masamune realized. He couldn't pin it down though. What was it?

It was two more hours until the school day ended, so Ritsu and him were still reading away. For some reason though, Masamune kept feeling strange. He refused to admit it had something to do with the younger beside him, leaning against him with sleepy eyes. Which was kind of cute.

The book they were reading was admittedly a little boring, and they felt too lazy to jump down and turn the page.

He... should he tell him to stop leaning? It wasn't like he didn't like it or anything, but it made him feel weird. A nice weird. Hearing Ritsu sniff his shoulder now, he turned, wondering what was wrong. [What is it?]

[I think some of that juice went on you when that guy dropped his drink a while ago.]

[Oh...] Masamune tried shuffling away. [I'll clean it later, so just ignore it.]

[I-I can do it!] Ritsu began, coming closer to him again. [My mother did this to me when I was little. And she does it to my father sometimes. We are a little part cat after all.]

Masamune frowns, not understanding until he felt the sensation against his neck and up to his ear. Blushing slightly, he shuddered at the tongue grooming him, and looked down seconds later, embarrassed by the feelings running through his chest and-

He blinked. And blinked. Then he stared hard at the bulge behind the zipper of his pants. What the hell was happening to his lower parts?

...

[There!] Ritsu chirps after a while, satisfied with his grooming. [I don't smell it anymore!] Seeing Masamune focus strangely at something else, Ritsu followed his gaze, cocking his head at the bulge.

Curious, he reaches over to pat it. To their surprise it becomes a little bigger and harder, and Masamune whimpers a little.

[D-does it hurt?!] Ritsu takes his hand off it, scared he hurt Masamune. [I'm sorry...] The latter shakes his head in a negative and Ritsu looks down at his own area before patting down there. [Why isn't it happening to me?]

Glancing over now, Masamune debated inwardly before licking up the unsuspecting younger's neck, finding himself thrilled at the involuntary whimper and shudder he received. Ritsu averted his gaze in a fluster before looking down at his pants area again. He could see that it only got a little bigger, but not as big as his companion's.

Was his body slow?

He looked at Masamune's hand, biting his lip before grabbing it and taking it to his area, moving the hand around on it. Masamune simply let him, moving his fingers as he tried to help. Was it maybe because Ritsu was younger? Compared to him, Masamune was closer to being of age.

It hit him, the reminder that they were in a library at school. Masamune glanced around hoping that no one was looking their way. To his relief, no one was around them.

Hearing someone coming in suddenly though, he quickly pulled his hand back before grabbing a confused Ritsu and making him sit properly at the edge of the table before jumping off to turn the page and act like they were reading again.

It was twenty pages into the boring book and an hour later until Ritsu and Masamune learned what was happening to their bodies.

* * *

**A body and health book was what they were reading. Hahah...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sort of debating on something on the other small story I'm planning on doing in this AU for Romantica...**

**But I think it'll be okay. I just love imagining feeding little chibi Misaki cream puffs and seeing him get full and he's so cute...! *cuteness overload***

* * *

Weeks later...

"What's wrong?" An shakes out of her small daze to look at her friend Saeki. "You've been out of it lately..."

"Oh, it's..." An frowns a little. "My parents have big news for me, but I don't think I'm going to like it. They've been bringing up England randomly too..."

"Ehhh..." Saeki droops in posture. "You're going to move?!"

"No, I'm not."

"The signs An! The signs!" Saeki then pouts. "Poor little Ritsu... that other little guy isn't going to take it well either..."

"His friend? He'll be fine." An brings her books together on her desk.

"Friend?!" Saeki says in disbelief before asking. "You mean, you don't see it?"

"See what?"

Saeki rolls her eyes at the density of her friend's perception. "They're almost stuck to the hip with each other. You know, they mated?" She pauses as An blinks in confusion, and explains promptly. "Few days back when we found them in the library napping really close to each other, and their clothes were all messy?"

"Rough play," An says, like it was the obvious thing.

"No, An..." Saeki groans. "They did it. Together. Probably behind a curtain or something. And seeing that you kept sending me cute pics of Ritsu sleeping and napping everywhere they probably did it a lot. I mean, An, I got to carry the other one. He let me pet him and everything- so tired and cute at the same time!"

"B-but then..." An put her stuff up, troubled. "What should I do? The other one has owners, I think."

* * *

In the library, Ritsu watched as Masamune looked down at the book they were reading with a grim expression. [What's wrong?]

Jolted out of his darkening thoughts he responding without eye contact. [Nothing. My owners have just been fighting too much lately.]

[Oh.] After a bout of fidgeting at a loss, Ritsu goes to lean against him. [You can tell me. I want to try and help in any way I can... I-if that's alright.]

"Ritsu!" Their eyes perk hearing An. "Let's go home." Seeing his little ears go down, An turns to Masamune. "Do... do you want to sleepover?"

The two little chibi neko people cock their heads at the invitation. They haven't heard much about what that is. An caught on to their confusion.

"It's when you sleep over for the night. You guys can sleep on Ritsu's bed together."

[Ah, I get it!] Ritsu says excitedly, before seeing the look on Masamune's face. [If you don't want to, it's okay. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble.]

Trouble with them? The thought brought Masamune turning a cold shoulder to that. He didn't want to go back home currently, and he didn't want to see his owners. They wouldn't care. He'd rather stay where Ritsu was instead of home that didn't feel like home. [...I'll go.]

...

An felt a little stiff as she walked home with her two tiny passengers in her school bag.

First of all, the sleepover was not-called for. Once she saw how close her little Ritsu was to his... mate, she melted a little. Also, she remembered some few nights when she watched Ritsu curl up on his bed looking lost and sad for some reason. He must have been missing Masamune.

Now then, will her parents be okay with this? Wait...! They're going to be out to a dinner and concert! An sighs in relief. It'll be okay.

Once the freshman got home, she called out to an empty household before heading up to her bedroom to change into her casual wear after letting Ritsu and Masamune free from their ride.

"So..." An began, looking down at her buddy and guest. The guest in question was gazing around curiously. "I guess we'll make dinner first? And then I'll finish my homework while we all eat dessert and then we can take a bath and get ready for bed. How about that?"

Ritsu mewls happily before jumping onto her shoulder, with Masamune looking on after, shuffling slightly. He probably felt out of place, something An assumed, and she holds her hand out for him to get on. Once he got on, she set him onto her shoulder next to Ritsu. She giggled a little as Masamune latched on to Ritsu for dear life as she walked, not used to it.

* * *

Something bugged her as she went through math, pencil tapping as she stared and stared. Meanwhile, Ritsu ate alongside Masamune as they went through the chocolate macaroons. Minutes later, Ritsu sat back with a plop, giving up in finishing. He was too full at this point.

Masamune snickered, feeling the need to show off to Ritsu as he ate his and Ritsu's leftover of macaroons whole. However, it was too much for him, and he fell back trying to pull through his sugar intake. He most likely could have gone through a dessert induced coma if it weren't for Ritsu tipping some cold water down his throat.

Shivering, the older continued to lay back, his eyes drooping. [Ritsu...]

[What's wrong?!] Ritsu faltered, grabbing his hand. [Do you need medicine?]

[I...] he coughs. [I need CPR... I can't-] he coughs again before gasping, and with no hesitation Ritsu went forward with his mouth.

It was until he was pulled onto Masamune he understood what was happening. With a breath he pulled away, huffing adorably as he bonked Masamune on the head and stomped off with his tiny self.

An wondered what was happening. She watched as Ritsu secluded himself to the farthermost corner of the dining table, sitting down at the edge with a big huff. Masamune mewled apologetically after him.

To her surprise, Ritsu batted his little fists on his mate as he sat close to him. She's never seen him angry like that, but the anger soon disappeared as Masamune bowed his head in sorry, and Ritsu immediately forgave him with a nip to his mate's ear.

Ah, that's right, An thought, remembering something she read about them. Little chibi neko people tended to get a little too emotionally expressive, seeing that they couldn't contain most of it in their small bodies. Whereas An can hold in her tears whenever she gets sad, etc., the smaller cannot.

One thing though, also, was that they tended to be very simple about things sometimes, seeing that Ritsu easily forgave his mate. Then again, he probably wasn't that angry to begin with, but An was still surprised. She really hasn't seen him that angry, even if it wasn't full on angry.

* * *

Masamune stared at what seemed like and endless ocean in terms of what was under it.

He never had an opportunity to swim before. He always just 'showered' in the bathroom sink. Would it come naturally to him? An watched questionably as Ritsu floated next to her in the bath, waiting. They were already technically clean from the earlier shower, so now it was supposed to be time to relax.

"...You can't swim, huh?" Masamune ducked his head in embarrassment, and An tried to coax him into the water. "Uh..." She pushed Ritsu's little behind foward to swim to him. "See, watch Ritsu."

He tried to watch, his mind trying to memorize Ritsu's back leg movements. Swallowing, he went in, immediately drowning until An held him up so Ritsu can grab his hands and instruct him.

Whenever he managed to get the hang of it, An relaxed back as Ritsu decided to swim away from Masamune. Wanting to not get separated, Masamune tried to catch up to him, and little feet flailed about as they ended up playing tag.

...

"All right..." An sighed as she managed to dry her hair. Putting her towel up she looked over at Ritsu's little house room; she had angled it so if her parents peeked in, they would see just Ritsu.

Amusedly to her, they had already fallen asleep exhausted from their bath time. Nestled comfortably against each other, An can hear soft, barely audible purrs coming from the both of them. Smiling, she turned off her lights and settled into bed after taking a picture and sending it to Saeki.

Little did they realize that things were going to change. From the window sill, a flower had bloomed from Ritsu's growing bud.

* * *

**Aww, the next chapter... But it must happen. Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Can you guys imagine hamster paw-sized iPads? Like, that would be so tiny. **

**Never trust me frying your foods. My little sis was frustrated. Sometimes I really suck at following directions it's not even funny. **

* * *

Some two weeks later...

Ritsu sat alone on a shelf near the window of the library, waiting.

It's been two days since he'd seen Masamune. His owners weren't doing anything bad to him, were they? If he only knew where his mate lived, he would try and save him.

Also, he had something really important to tell him.

Hearing a low *thunk* noise, Ritsu turned to see Masamune struggling to get on the shelf, looking exhausted.

[Masamune?!] Ritsu helps him up, hugging him then when the latter was fully on the shelf with him. [Are you okay?]

[...] A rumbling purr reached his ears, and he shifted the weight against him to see Masamune out cold, snoozing in peace upon Ritsu embracing him.

Might as well sleep too, thought Ritsu who carefully dragged Masamune to where he was at the window. Eventually he laid against him, and the two slept away the school day.

Ritsu woke some few hours later, giggling when he felt little pecks around his face. He opened his eyes to see that Masamune had him sitting up in a hug. [Ritsu.]

[Hmm?] Ritsu hums, and registered that the sun was setting. School has ended.

Masamune kisses him before standing and about to leave. [I have to go now. For some reason they're coming home more often and they get angry when they catch me gone.]

Hastily, Ritsu got up as Masamune made his way to jump down the shelf. [W-wait, I need to tell you something! I-]

[Just tell me tomorrow-]

[But tomorrow's Saturday! And An doesn't have any classes tomorrow either. Can,] Ritsu thought about something for a second, [Can you come to our house then? As early as you can?]

[Yeah,] Masamune says, hurriedly making his way out.

Before Ritsu could feel reassured, An picks him up and onto her shoulder. "Let's go, Rittie. Mom called and wants us home."

* * *

"TOMORROW?!" An tilted her cell phone away from Saeki's screeching. She was walking to her room.

"Saeki-chan, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault! But..." She heard faint intake of breath from the other line. "You'll still call right?"

"Yeah," she sits on her bed now, gazing around at the mostly empty room. Her bed would be left behind with just a pillow and a thin sheet the next day. "And we'll come back in a few years, so-"

"STILL!"

"I don't know what else to say, Saeki-chan. Ritsu's taking it hard too. I don't think he told his fri- mate that."

"Eh? You don't know his name yet?"

...

_'His name?'_ wondered An, watching Ritsu furiously finishing up his small project.

An honestly didn't expect moving. She thought it was at least some attempt to get her to go abroad. Both Ritsu and her thought maybe Masamune could sleep over more, and Ritsu ended up stitching a blanket for him to bring back and forth. He already finished the pillowcase.

Earlier, she mentioned to her parents a little something about maybe getting a 'companion' for Ritsu, but she was brushed off. Her mother didn't like the idea; she was totally bought into the soulmate thing and expected that if it was An and Ritsu, then that would mean she'd meet a man who had a girl chibi neko person- totally missing the point of her question.

Then her father thought having two in the house would mean bad luck...? Sometimes she didn't understand her parents.

Getting off her bed, An went to lean over and watch Ritsu finish his blanket. Noticing strange small stitching at a corner of the blanket, An turned her head a little and peered closer to read. "Ma...samune? Masamune? Is that his name?"

Ritsu nods absentmindedly. After seconds pass, he finishes, holding up the gray blanket and looking back and forth to check it. Putting it back down, An pouts at his little pout. "He doesn't know, does he?"

Ritsu hung his head low, nodding sadly. He found himself later sleeping, clinging to An, clutching onto her shirt as if she were a big teddy bear.

* * *

Masamune felt a stinging to his head as he woke, shaking his head before peering around and realizing that he was next to the stairs. Before the husband of his owners left he had accidently knocked Masamune over against the stairs as he stomped down with his belongings.

So was it just him and the woman? He hasn't heard anything so far. Was she sleeping or out of the house?

Deciding to wash up, he headed to the bathroom. He wanted to be clean for Ritsu.

Minutes later as he changed in the bedroom he mostly slept in, he gazed outside. It seemed to be past noon; hopefully Ritsu wouldn't be too angry.

He also wanted to show Ritsu something. Out into the backyard now he dove straight into those familiar bushes. With one last look back at the only thing his biological parents left him, he sought for Ritsu's house with his flower to present to him.

His flower was almost as tall as him, and was a... a very nice red, if he would say so himself. Inside, in the inner petals it went from red to black. Yellow freckles spread about on the outside so much one wouldn't expect to see such a vivid red inside. He didn't quite understand it himself, but he hoped Ritsu would like it.

...

Calling out with a simple meow, Masamune looked up at the window he knew Ritsu and his owner stayed in. When no one appeared at the window he climbed up the closest tree with his flower in mouth. They didn't go out to eat or something, did they?

Panting a little, Masamune walked up to the window and knocked. A few seconds later, he peered in, and immediately his tail stiffened on end.

Emptiness.

A room devoid of any living occupents. He glanced wildly, intensely eyeing everything he could see to make sure his eyes weren't tricking him. He began banging on the window with his tiny fists, having discarded his flower next to him on the window sill. Mewling loudly, he tried calling for his mate.

What felt like hours later, he stumbled back in almost a daze. This couldn't be real.

_[W-wait, I need to tell you something!- I] _He blinked down at the whiteness of the window sill he was standing on.

Was this what Ritsu wanted to tell him? His breathing began to hitch painfully.

Standing again, he made sure to walk along the window sill looking into the room, looking through everything even more. Ritsu couldn't have left him. There was no way, right?

[Ritsu?] Masamune knocked on the window as he kept walking along. [Ritsu?]

Hearing a small crunch, he stepped away slightly in surprise at the piece of small paper. Past that, was a gray blanket and a smaller piece of fabric. On top was a flower. Grabbing the paper and picking up his flower, he walked to the other flower and sat. Was this Ritsu's flower?

Ritsu's flower was pink on the outside, faintly yellow at the base connecting to the stem. Feeling its smoothness he spread it out to see more of the inside. Pink rimmed the edges almost gently before a beautiful scarlet color took its place. Tiny freckles, almost looking a golden color, lined the inner most part.

Sniffing, he brought himself to hug both flowers close. While he felt happy, he felt depressed. Together, flowers and him, they were minus one.

Masamune then read the note, moving on to touch the softness of the blanket. He ended up leaning forward for a long moment so his nose and inhale the lingering scent of his Ritsu. Then, moving to the note...

-[An's parents said we were going to leave a week later to England, but they changed their minds. I had made this blanket and pillowcase for you when you sleep over, but now An's mother wants us to go. I'm sorry. I hope you read this note. You didn't show up so I was scared something bad happened to you. I hope you're okay. I don't know when we're coming back. I'll miss you. I wanted to give my flower to you. It's okay if you don't want it though, I understand. I'll miss you.]-

It wasn't fair. Masamune tried to hug everything close to him, unwilling to move. Why did An's parents have to want to move? It wasn't fair. Gasping between breaths, Masamune willed his hardest not to cry. He wanted Ritsu.

Staggering now, he tries to leave with his new belongings. While he decided then and there not to return to that disappointing place called home, he certainly didn't want to linger around the now empty house.

Where he walked on this long journey, he only hoped to eventually encounter Ritsu so they can be together again.

* * *

9 at night, the only light seen was of the motorcycle's as it rode along the gravel road leading to the highway.

His bandmates were going to be so angry with him. Maybe they're already mad at him.

Why'd he have to be so late for everything?!

He sped up the pace, squinting ahead of the road to make sure he wouldn't hit anything. Up ahead though, he saw a gray blob bobbing along at a slow pace. Moving slightly away, he hoped not to hit it as he rode past it-

*bump* Automatically, the young man stopped his ride. "Nonononono..." He mutters, talking off his helmet and looking back. He... he didn't hit it, did he? He pictured an adorable wild gray mouse, smushed by his-

"Noooo!" He rushed about, taking out his cell phone for light and looking about. He pushed back some of his dark bangs, most of his shoulder length hair tied back.

Then he spotted it. Seeing that it was a huge pebble, he sighed in grateful relief. Walking back to his motorcycle, he paused at the strange mass now sauntering past his front wheel. Another gray blob- no... He walked closer. It was the gray blob he originally saw, so had he thought that he hit the gray blob, but it was actually a huge pebble?

Interest gathered in his being, and he went to investigate. The blob seemed to be no ordinary animal. "A blanket?" he questioned aloud as he got close, and he pinched and lifted it up. Protest met him quickly, and he looked down to see an angry little chibi neko person under the square cloth, wailing as he tried to reach for it while carrying things.

The teenager wondered what such a being was doing here out on the road, holding two flowers in a... bag? There seemed to be something else inside. And then, it was using his blanket as a... cloak of some sorts?

As many situations call for it, a wind blows past, surprising the teen and whisking away the tiny blanket. That's when he cringed at the agonized mewl that came from the tiny man. He looked down, panicked by the tiny man's cries. The little neko man seemed defeated, not having enough stamina to go after it.

"Uh..." He went after the blanket, grabbing it mid-air as it almost flew up over someone's fence. Giving it back to the small person, he watched as the now hiccupping little neko person hugged the blanket close. "Um, I'm sorry-" He flinched as the little man flung a pebble at him, and he blinked down at the teary, glaring little person.

"Sorry, really!" he says, very apologetic. Seconds pass before he remembered something. His old neighbors had little chibi neko people. Don't each of them have a flower? So why did this one have two? Did...

Could something have happened to his mate? The young man noticed that the small neko person went on his way, blanket over his head again and now bobbing back up the road. Was he looking for his mate, somehow having separated from him?

He looked worriedly on, panic stirring in his chest. What if the little man got hurt or eaten?

...

"Hey, where are you man?! You missed the train!"

"Sorry, sorry!" he apologized to his friend on his cell phone.

"Okay, well, you better take the next one! Kazu..." his friend sighs, "See you in a few hours."

Pressing end, Kazuto puts it away before looking into his shirt pocket where the little man was sleeping wrapped up in his blanket.

Flashback:

_"Why don't you come along with me?" The little chibi neko regarded him warily, still holding his blanket above him. "My friends and I are a band and we're due to Osaka soon and..." He scratches the back of his head. "If you have no place to live you're more than welcome to..." he trails off as the little chibi neko walked onto his foot. _

_"Uh..." Kazuto bento forward to hold the little man on his palms. "You want to come?" He nods, and Kazuto notices his eyes drooping. The poor thing's probably tired as hell after walking for a long time. _

_Carefully he placed the little chibi neko man into his shirt pocket before bringing his jacket closer together in assurance. "Here you go, little man. Just stay tight alright?" With that, he started his engine and rode away._

Kazuto sat back, waiting on a seat for the next train. Now that he thought about it, maybe by traveling along with them, the little man will find his mate? They probably couldn't have moved that far...

Feeling a stir in his shirt pocket, he smiled down at the little man, his feline ears twitched at the foreign sounds. "You okay?" He received a nod.

"So..." he set the little man with his belongings down to the seat next to his. "What's your name?"

Wondering how to convey a response, Masamune remembered seeing his name stitched on the blanket and presented it. "Masa... mune? Masamune? Well, nice to you meet you. I'm Kazuto."

Nodding at that, Masamune shows him Ritsu's note to him. "Oh?" Kazuto frowns at the extremely tiny handwriting, more tiny than the stitching on the blanket. "Sorry... I can't read that."

[Oh.] Masamune folded it and put it back in his pillowcase, where his and Ritsu's flowers resided.

"Are you okay with this?" Masamune looks back up at him as he talked. "I don't know how long it'll take, but I hope you find your mate."

In thanks, Masamune bows his head a little. Hesitantly, Kazuto reached over to pet him. Slowly, Masamune found himself smiling a little and letting Kazuto pet him more. His old owners never pet him like this. He wondered if it was like how An is to Ritsu.

* * *

**What will come to them in the future? **

**Next chapter is years later! **

**Yeah! **


	5. Chapter 5

**It's years later, everybody! This story is so fun...**

**For the Romantica story of this AU, it might be a little more shorter, I don't know. **

* * *

An stretched, looking to the side at her little companion sitting on the bench, reading something on his little tech pad. It was better this way for their eyes, considering some time back then they had to read from a distance.

Also, it was cheaper to buy tech pads instead of actual small printed books. Everybody agreed that the production of tiny books, etc., would be easily damaged, weathered, etc. so tech pads were more manageable. For fliers and newspapers though, there were small editions. To each their own.

"Ms. Kohinata?" She turns to see the photographer.

"Yes?"

"Can we have you sitting on the base of this tree over here?"

"Okay."

They had come back to Japan four years ago, having spent six years of it in England. Between those times they also went to France. Throughout all that though, they could never find Ritsu's mate.

And An found herself modeling frequently for one of her favorite clothing brands. Occasionally, Ritsu modeled as well, but only when An is the one taking the shots. More than that though, she also dressed other models up, and that was one of things she loved to do.

...

One evening in their window walled office, An found herself watching her little Rittie closely after setting down her batch of photos to look through. He sat on the edge of her desk area, gazing out the window with an expression that got her heart churning painfully for her small companion.

Ritsu would always act cheerfully when others were around, but when it comes to times like these he strays like this alone. She wondered how his mate was doing.

"Hey, Shouta," An asks her older friend and fellow co-worker one weekend (although, he looked about as young as ever), as they sat in the train heading to where they wanted to eat for lunch, "When you go off to America sometimes, how does Hiroki act when Nowaki isn't around?"

The raven haired man laughs. "Actually, it's the other way around. I take Nowaki, and Hiroki stays with Kou."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah." He scoffs. "Hiroki wrote to me that it's because they want to make sure we won't cheat or anything, while Nowaki wrote to me that it's because Kou asked him to watch over me, which comes to the conclusion that they're all against me."

"A-against you?"

"No, I'm just kidding," Shouta chuckles. "I'm a changed man. You know, they say the little chibi neko's mate for life, but I don't really believe that."

"What?" she says in disbelief. "But... Rittie would never go with someone else." Said little chibi neko was napping in her purse.

"Well, with Hiroki, he actually mated with another chibi neko." He edges closer with her to whisper. "Eri's little chibi neko Akihiko."

"What?!" An looks at him in shock. "No way. Then you and her-"

"No! No! It's not like that! See," Shouta sighs. "I don't believe in the mate for life stuff because of that. I mean, you can't exclude the fact that little chibi neko's can't get crushes. Hard crushing. I mean, it's not like they wait all their life for one person. How would they know who to fall for if they don't get around?"

"You mean..."

"Hiroki grew up way back with Eri's little chibi neko. I've never actually seen Akihiko but Eri told me it was so one-sided and obvious it was sad to watch. I got Hiroki a little after that, 10 years back. Never seen the little guy look so depressed. He never even threw anything at me, that's how depressed he was."

"Wait..." An thinks for a bit, "You met Kou and Nowaki only about two years ago, right?"

"Yeah, but Nowaki and Hiroki knew each other for longer than that."

"Really?!"

"Nowaki had a lot of owners before Kou. Those owners lived closer to whoever owned Hiroki so they always saw each other. Hiroki was taken in by Eri for a little bit before he chose me."

"I see."

"I think you're one of the lucky ones though," Shouta says, "Although, you haven't found his mate for the past decade now right? Sometimes I catch him looking so sad I'd offer him all my doriyaki."

"I don't know how to find him," An explains, disappointed in herself. "I went around my old neighborhood and at least half of the neighbors have moved and none of the ones who had stayed had a chibi neko person."

"Well, stay strong!" Shouta cheers, "It'll be exciting when you find him though, reunions and everything. I wonder though," he pauses in thought. "Did you know they can have children, regardless of gender?"

"Huh?" An looks at him questionably. "How?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. I met a couple who had ones that had kids and all they told me was that it was a surprise. I guess that's why a lot of people don't know. I guess it's a secrecy-for-fun thing."

* * *

On some of Kazuto's days off, he found himself on the couch in a daze after cleaning his apartment of a month now. His band had disbanded after their drummer decided to take over his family business three years back, and it sort of rung a strange sense of reality to them. They all still kept in contact of course, but their band days were over.

And him? He focused on composing and songwriting now for the company that had taken in their band. He had always loved dabbling in music, it was a part of him growing up. Shifting his body, he turned to look down at the little man sleeping on the pillow next to his head.

It strung a cord in his heart whenever he saw the little man smiling in his sleep, hugging his blanket so tightly. However, Kazuto was sure his chest pain would never compare to Masamune's whenever the little chibi neko woke up. Some days the older man would find himself holding the little man to his chest, the smaller sobbing his eyes out.

Masamune would never sob in front of anyone else but him either. He never quite opened up to others, especially any other chibi neko trying to hit on him.

"Little man," he prodded the tiny one gently, "Wake up. Let's go shopping for dinner and stuff."

...

Kazuto always loved shopping for Masamune. All the little clothes- the little everything- it was so adorable! He didn't care if people gave him weird looks when he shopped so excitedly, he was going to shop how he shopped.

It tended to tire Masamune out though. After tucking him inside his chest pocket, Kazuto walked to the café he tended to order a cappuccino to go.

He was almost to the door when he accidently bumped into someone. "A-ah, I'm..." His words got caught in the back of his throat.

_'She's so cute!'_ Kazuto thought, his head to the side._ 'I can't describe it but she's so cute it's indescribable! I feel so confused right now, why can't I think straight?!'_

_'Is... is he okay?' _wondered An, a hand over her mouth so she can hide her giggle. _'He's kind of weird, but it's cute!'_

"I-I'm sorry!" Kazuto apologizes. "You're so cute I-" he froze, clamping a hand over his mouth. Like a sudden breeze however, he retreated as fast as he arrived, confusing Shouta as he passed by.

"What was that?" Shouta questioned, before looking at An and smirking. "He was quite the looker huh? Didn't know you were into the bad boy look."

"H-h-h-huh...?" She stutters, having caught herself. "Ba... bad boy look?"

"Totally. Or maybe, it was just his style of clothing?" Shouta chuckles. "So, so, what did he say to you?"

"N-nothing," she huffs, a soft pink on her cheeks, heading to the café with him.

"Something huh?" he nudges her when they sit down at a vacant table. "You seem pretty taken by him."

"No way! Besides..." she opens her purse to bring out a slumbering Ritsu to her lap. Gently, she strokes his tiny head of hair. "It wouldn't be fair for Ritsu."

...

_'What's wrong with me?!'_ Kazuto flushes, chopping garlic back in his apartment with gusto._ 'I completely forgot about going to the café!'_

_'Also... I never got her name,'_ Kazuto thought, now moving on to cracking the eggs. _'But...'_

He looks back at Masamune, pressing the button on the rice cooker. _'Little man- we haven't found his mate yet.'_

Many a time, Kazuto would wonder what it'll be like to see Masamune so utterly happy. Sleeping happy, waking up happy... he wouldn't be so lonely anymore. Even if it meant that Masamune would leave him to be with whoever owned his mate. The thought brought him saddened, being without his little friend he has come to call his best friend.

If his little man can wait for years on end to meet his mate, he can wait as well.

Reuniting Masamune with his mate was something he wanted to see more than any outcome of a relationship that wasn't even happening for him yet. He can totally wait. It'd be worth it.

* * *

**Yes, the Erotica couple own the little chibi neko Egoist couple. XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again! Sorry it took a while, family stuff and weekend plans. **

**Anyway~ **

* * *

A few months later in the new year, Spring signified many new beginnings after Winter went to sleep. The wind was ready to get those cherry blossoms into a whirlwind of pink. Around this time of year, some companies had their annual get-together parties.

Ritsu couldn't really feel cheery about this though. The little chibi neko sighed as he slumped over An's shoulder, wondering if Masamune was okay. An was walking to where her workplace was settled, next to this other company he didn't really care to look over at.

Startled moments later when An suddenly stopped, he looked to see that she was looking over at a dark-haired man who was looking back at her in surprise. Before he knew it, both of them blushed before ripping their gaze away to head to their respective areas with their co-workers.

Who was that? Ritsu sat up properly on her shoulder now, glancing between them. He tugged on some of her hair trying to get her attention. As of now, he can speak to her a little. He couldn't speak in long sentences though- that was a little too much. To her, his voice was light and a little high pitched. "Who is that?"

"R-rittie?!" She was always surprised when he talked, considering he didn't really do it much. However, this didn't halt her understanding of what he said. "Just someone I saw on the street one day. I-I don't know him or anything..."

"Do you like him? You're blushing-"

"You're just blinded by the petals, Rittie," An interrupts, lifting back a hand to pat Ritsu's on the head affectionately.

...

Sometimes, Ritsu wonders if he knew An well. He was sure An liked that mystery man, but why won't she approach him- or better yet, why won't that man approach her? What was holding them back?

As he looked up into the trees, sitting on An's lap, he thought of Masamune. What would it have been like if he were here now, eating food with them and playing with him when An was too busy talking with her co-workers. Honestly, he felt dull and a little empty inside.

The first time they met, what was it that day? Was it a day like this? Ritsu looked up into the cherry blossom trees. He watched as their petals flew about from their branches. Spotting a swish of a dark tail, he focused to see who it belonged to- calling out to them as he did so, and found himself chasing the figure as it began jumping away on the branches.

* * *

Masamune hated going to outings. There were people and fellow chibi neko people he didn't want to meet, much less talk to. He didn't want to stay at home alone though.

And now, one of his nightmares were popping out at him so realistically as he had tried to nap on a branch.

Oh, how he could hear those familiar cries that belonged to Ritsu... but he knew what was going to happen. He was going to see nothing and feel pain. Just a ghost of what he wanted to believe was there. He did not like that at all. Why did his mind torture him like this? Was he sick?

He heard the familiar mewl now, closer to him despite his running off. Could it be that someone was actually going after him. Maybe it wasn't Ritsu, just someone trying to get his attention?

No... Masamune looked down at the darkness of the branch he was on, thinking hard. He knew Ritsu's voice well over any other sound. Despite the earlier mewl sounding only a tiny bit deeper, he was sure he didn't hear wrong.

Ritsu?

_'Would he be there when I turn and look?'_ The chibi neko swallowed, suddenly feeling nervous.

Again, that mewl called out for him. Slowly he turned, sauntering to the end of the branch.

[...Ritsu?] he simply breathed out, having caught eyes with the younger looking up at him from the pristinely trimmed grass. Gradually, a smile formed on his face as he stepped further to the end of the branch, and he refused to look away.

It was his Ritsu. He may have changed his hair a bit, and he grew just by slightly, but it was his one and only Ritsu.

[Masa... Masamune...] His mate calls out, sniffing a little. His lovely green eyes shined with tears threatening to fall. Ritsu then stepped forward a few paces, his arms out wanting to hug him. Happy, and as if in a dream-like trance, Masamune held his arms out as well, ready to run forward and run until he realized he was now falling from the branch.

...

Gaping for a fraction of a second in utter shock, Ritsu cried out and ran to catch him. In a burst of adrenaline seeing his mate falling close ahead of him he leaped, both of them mid-air before rolling down a small bump next to another tree.

Groaning, both of them got up and shake their heads off of any grass before looking back at each other and smiling.

For a while then and after, they simply lay against another at the base of that tree next to them, purring and sharing their warmth with each other under the afternoon sun.

* * *

"Little man?" Kazuto calls out, frowning at the moon rising. His company was still present ready to stay longer, but he wanted to go home now. "Masamune?"

It didn't seem like Masamune to just wander off far, other than that time he found him. Maybe he was napping somewhere? "Little man?"

Five minutes later he heard something. Stopping, he concentrated enough to hear small mewling, and followed the sounds to a tree further in the park. When he spotted the small, familiar dark-haired head he went in further before pausing in his steps at the sight ahead of him.

Masamune lay happily on the grass, eyes closed and as if he was expecting something. Then, he sprung forward when Ritsu tried pouncing, playfully tumbling around on the grass as they nipped at each other.

Kazuto continued to watch, smiling himself seeing them play. He had never seen his small companion look so happy and playful. When the other tried climbing up the tree, he chuckled when Masamune just easily jumped up on him and brought them both back falling to the ground.

_'Was this who he was looking for?'_ The older man wondered, glancing around for anyone else around. It didn't take him a while to realize that this might be it. He dug his foot in a little before shuffling around, wondering how he could go through saying goodbye.

...

Masamune's ear twitched as he sensed another's presence and turned to look. When he spotted his owner watching them he smiled. Finally they caught each other's eyes, and Kazuto smiled back, albeit a little sad. Hesitant in his actions the older man waved a bit before turning on his heel and walking away.

Confused, Masamune called out to him repeatedly. Not getting a response he was concerned at what was happening, debating inwardly before speaking Japanese. "Wait!" He runs after him with Ritsu following. "Wait!"

Hearing him, Kazuto stopped, bending down to the ground as Masamune and Ritsu approached him. "Little man?"

Exchanging glances, Masamune grabbed Ritsu's hand and introduced him. "This is Ritsu."

"O-oh," Kazuto began awkwardly, using his index finger to shake Ritsu's hand before petting his head. "Hi."

"Hello!" Ritsu says back, cocking his head in wonder having recognized him from earlier. Masamune had already told his name from earlier along with everything else.

"Rittie?" A far away voice called for him. With that, Ritsu pecked Masamune on the cheek before running off. Kazuto looked between them, bewildered at their actions. Many questions ran through his head, but weren't answered as Masamune expressed his want to go home before climbing into Kazuto's pants pocket.

* * *

_'Will we see him again?'_ Kazuto wondered for the second time. He didn't even know Ritsu's owner, so how was he supposed to go about this? He didn't want to see Masamune sad again... but yet, the little man didn't seem concerned to see Ritsu leave, so why...?

Fumbling with his keys, Kazuto managed to open his door as his neighbor arrived- having heard the elevator open. Not having introduced himself earlier, he turned to look seconds later in the middle of his introduction.

"Hello, I haven't introduced myself earlier and since we're neighbors I..." he trails off, wide-eyed at seeing his princess. He began to call her his princess in his head since he didn't know her real name and because he had a strange dream that involved him being a prince and helping her escape from harem related situations by these other princes while falling in love with her.

An just stared before flushing, looking down between her feet. "H-hello..."

"..."

"..."

"W-we should go inside now, huh?!" Kazuto brings up, shuffling to take his keys out of his door's keyhole and go inside. "I-" He pauses in surprise noticing Ritsu poke his head out of An's purse. "Ritsu?"

"H-h-huh?!" An simply stuttered, now seeing Masamune peeking out at her from Kazuto's pants pocket. "You're..."

"Can I... sleepover?" Ritsu asks in his tiny voice, getting out of the purse to stand on it while gripping onto a strap.

"S-sleepover?!" Kazuto exclaims, before looking to An. "Is that alright?" As much as he was surprised his love interest was living right next to him, he didn't want that to somehow stop Masamune from seeing Ritsu.

"O-... okay," An says, taking Ritsu into her hands before watching him jump to meet Masamune in Kazuto's pants pocket. "I, I guess then..." An blushes, looking over to Kazuto, "You'll bring them back in the morning for breakfast? Or-"

"I-I'll make breakfast!" Kazuto offers, faintly pink to his cheeks, "We can all have breakfast here, and I'll clean afterwards, so you don't have to worry about a thing!"

"You... You don't have to do all that for me..." An says quietly, bashful.

"No no, it's fine really... um..."

"Ah, I'm An. Kohinata An."

"I'm Hinamori Kazuto, nice to meet you..."

* * *

[How long do you think until they get together?] Ritsu asks, giggling as Masamune nuzzles into his neck, tickling him as he wasn't used to it after a long time. They were settled on Masamune's small bed (hardly used until now, since he didn't like sleeping alone so he would sleep next to Kazuto), with Ritsu wearing a pair of Masamune's extra pajamas.

[They already like each other, so it won't be long,] Masamune yawned, facing him and putting a arm over him. [Do... Do you like my flower?]

[Why wouldn't I like it... Do you like mine?]

[Of course. I try to water it everyday.]

[Thank you,] Ritsu says, before kissing him on the cheek. [I love you.]

[I love you too,] Masamune whispers, all too giddy as he cuddles against his mate.

After a long time, both of them can finally sleep in peace.

The End (Not really)

* * *

**Phew...! I hope you guys liked this! Thank you for reading this!**

**As I told a few of you, I will release the epilogue for this after I finish the Junjou Romantica companion to this story! I'll put up both epilogues by then! **

**Don't worry, Sekaiichi Characters will make appearances in here for sure! After all they are in the same AU.**

**Soooo... An introduction before the start of the actual story! I plan to call this companion, **

**"These Colorful Little Feelings"**

* * *

"Oh, so..." Shouta slyly grinned to An, nudging her elbow, "Five months now huh? Since March right?"

"I think so," An begrudgingly affirmed, annoyed slightly by her friend's questioning. After the first week of getting to know each other, Kazuto and her hit it off quite well. Although, he wasn't going to come until later today with Masamune; Shouta and her were let out early after a photo shoot, and were chilling on a picnic blanket in the park.

"That's good~" He sits up and stretches his arms, watching with her as Ritsu rolled around the grass in boredom. "Lucky you, I haven't taken Hiroki out in a long time. Nowaki too."

"What happened?"

"They've been out in the back watching their flowers after re-planting them in one of the flowerbeds. They'll eat, stay a little, and then hang out there for the rest of the day. They won't leave the apartment."

"Eh..." An looks back at Ritsu, imagining him with cute gardening equipment and growing stuff on a dirt patch with Masamune, who's also wearing cute gardening equipment. "Gardening..."

Hearing a high pitched squeal from afar, Ritsu runs back to An as Eri goes to them excitedly, thrusting a hand in their faces. "I'm getting married!" As if called, her ring sparkled for a second.

They stare at her in surprise, saying at the same time, "You were seeing someone this whole time?!"

Our dear Aikawa Eri huffs in satisfaction. "Three years actually. And I said yes!" She squeals again, before having remembered something and sat down with him. "How do I tell Akihiko?"

"What won't he like about it?" An asks, not knowing what Eri's chibi neko was like.

"He... My fiancé, he's planning to transfer to Hong Kong for a few months after the wedding. Akihiko won't want to go, and I know that. I have to move in with my hubby too, so I wonder if he'll be okay with another person. I already got someone planning to move in."

"It's only for long while, I think Akihiko will be okay with a babysitter." Shouta comments.

"Oh, no. Not babysitter. A new owner." Eri says, contemplating something. "He's always been a distant little thing."

"Wait, why a new owner?" An asks, holding Ritsu close.

Eri sighs, seeing An's tenseness. "We just... It wasn't meant to be." She smiles. "I've had a feeling for a while now, that Akihiko doesn't belong with me. Really though," she reaches forward to pet Ritsu gently, "I'm glad I had the chance to take care of one of you guys for a while."

"But what will happen now?" Shouta asks, "How are you going to pick a new owner? I mean, Hiroki sort of picked me in a way, but I can't imagine Akihiko picking anyone out. I mean, he fell attached to your neighbor right?"

"Ah... actually about that," Eri chuckles, hesitant to say, "Remember that one-sided thing with Hiroki? It was because of that..." She laughs dryly, "He was in love with the neighbor."

Listening to that, Ritsu cocked his head. "We don't see you guys like that," he says to them.

"Well," Eri smiles down at Ritsu, "Akihiko is a strange one- probably one of the strangest chibi nekos you'll ever meet. He writes some stuff for you guys to read, and he actually speaks Japanese and English very well."

"Really?!" An, Shouta, and Ritsu say in disbelief.

"It actually gets annoying at times," Eri admits, "He can be so unpredictable at times, and you don't know how much he knows, or what he wants to do with himself."

"Excuse me," They avert their eyes to see a dark-haired older man, clad in a business suit. "I believe I can take your offer. Akihiko, was it?"

"Why?" Eri asks, suspicious. "I know I said Akihiko is strange, but that doesn't mean I won't let him choose who he wants to go to. Who are you?"

He hands her a card. "Usami Fuyuhiko. I believe Akihiko will be an excellent companion to my son."

"And why?" she asks, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm growing weary with every rejection he stands on to every available bachelorette I present to him. I have read many verifiable accounts of successful relationships, and I believe Akihiko and Haruhiko will find the right people to be with."

"That doesn't mean that Akihiko will choose your son as his owner, you know that right? It goes the same for your son." She frowns, "Even if your names sound fitting together."

"I am aware of that. I'm willing to take care of everything."

"Still..." Eri says, frustrated. "At least take in their interests, and not your own!"

"An!" Kazuto calls out to them, and Fuyuhiko watches in curiosity as Masamune jumps off of the man's shoulders to meet with Ritsu to kiss him.

"So, they can have these kinds of relationships too?" Fuyuhiko comments quietly, and Eri glares.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"Oh no, not at the least," Fuyuhiko honestly replies, going back to watching them. "Haruhiko has always been the type to linger alone. I just want to make sure he'll be taken care of and happy when I'm no longer around. Although," he sighs, "A grandchild would be nice..."

"I think you should do it," Shouta says, looking at Eri. "It wouldn't hurt. And I can take Akihiko in your place if it doesn't work out."

"You will?" Eri says, while An fills Kazuto in. Eri looks back to Fuyuhiko, serious. "You will make sure Akihiko is taken care of?"

"Yes."

"And I will find you and break you if I find out otherwise?"

"Understood." He hands her another card before leaving. "Call me when you are ready for me to take him."

...

"Are you sure about this?" An says, worried for the chibi neko she didn't know.

"Not really," Eri sighs, "But maybe... it'll work. Who knows? It sure surprised me when Hiroki ended up with Shouta."

"Hey, it may not look like it, but Hiroki and I have more in common than you think!" Shouta scoffs.

"What's that?" Kazuto says suddenly, and they look up to see a small chibi-fitting hot air balloon. The small hot air balloon consisted of a braided wooden basket, and the balloon's outside was altered to look as if it was a bunch of colorful balloons were keeping it up in the air.

From his basket, a dark brunet chibi neko smiled down at them with his olive green eyes shining. He waved at them with his tiny hands.

"That's so cute!" Eri screams, taking out her camera phone and snapping shots. A little bit after though, she stares at the small chibi neko more and pauses in realization. "Wait... Misaki?!"

* * *

**So, I hope to put up the story soon maybe early next week? Our family is doing something this weekend *sighs* **

**For those who've read my other stories, I think you know what pairing is going to be in here other than Romantica, if Haruhiko wasn't the biggest hint. I hope you guys are okay with this pairing and read it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I started the companion/sort of sequel in the Junjou Romantica Category if you want to read it! **

**I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

I will delete this soon

and the rabbit jumped over the moon

like the cow did

why cow

The end.


End file.
